The Origami Blues
by Luc-x
Summary: Contiene spoilers y yaoi  chico x chico . Ethan Mars y Norman Jayden, descubrirán unos sentimientos muy profundos el uno por el otro, mientras cruzan los momentos más dolorosos de su vida.


**RESUMEN: Desde el capítulo El blues de Jayden hasta el final del juego. La historia de como Norman Jayden y Ethan Mars se dan cuenta de unos sentimientos que no recordaban haber sentido nunca.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers y yaoi (chico x chico)**

**· Espero que os guste y a ver si me animo a escribir más a menudo o al menos subir otros fics que tengo. Este primer capítulo se basa en los episodios: EL BLUES DE JAYDEN y ARRESTADO (que es un capítulo que solo desbloqueas cuando arrestan a Ethan). Está cambiado solo en algunos detalles. No digo más, os dejo el primer capítulo. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: Painful<strong>

La investigación se nos estaba yendo de las manos. Lo último que había escuchado en la comisaría era que irían a por Mars. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué imbécil intentaría matar a su propio hijo? Estaba convencido de que no era él. Pero claro, el que mandaba era mi querido compañero, que contento me tenía. No me extraña que el psicólogo de Ethan nos contase eso. Me da igual si son o no efectivos sus métodos. Estoy harto de ellos. Son injustos, para nada de policías, no sé por qué la gente le respeta tanto, es un gilipollas.

En estos momentos me daba igual. Me daba igual que detuviesen a Ethan. Recuerdo que le vi una sola vez. Cuando vino a denunciar la desaparición de su hijo. Su cara estaba tan demacrada por el dolor. El nunca haría algo así. Estoy seguro. Recuerdo que aún estaba mareado cuando llegué a la mesa de Carter. El explicaba de forma indecisa los hechos. Confirmé mi teoría sobre que no tenía muy claro el qué decir cuando el psicólogo nos dijo que a veces se quedaba inconsciente y al despertar despertaba en otros lugares, sin saber lo que había hecho. Tiene que ser horrible por lo que está pasando. Vi el terror, el dolor, la angustia, el miedo y sobre todo la tristeza y la impotencia. ¿Cómo se supone que deben actuar las personas ante tales sucesos? En cuanto se fue me juré que encontraría al asesino del Origami; costase lo que costase. Ese hombre no merecía el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. Me dolía verle. Pensar en él. En el pequeño Shaun, al que nunca había visto, excepto en una foto el día que desapareció. Me dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba mi tripto. No, podía aguantar un poco más.

Debí de haber tocado una horrible melodía mientras pensaba, pues al girarme a mi alrededor, las personas más cercanas al piano donde me encontraba me miraban extrañados, seguramente pensarían que estaba borracho. Mi copa de vodka llegó. Mi viejo amigo, el camarero que siempre me atendía dejo el trago en el borde del piano y me miró preocupado.

-Parece preocupado. No deberías excederte, ya sabes con qué. Podría ser peligroso.

Asentí desganado y se alejó por donde había venido.

-Ya… claro… gracias.

Este caso me estaba ocupando más tiempo que de costumbre, nunca me había tomado un caso de una forma tan personal. Desde que empezaron los asesinatos, comencé a investigar, poco a poco, sin tener ideas muy definidas. Poco a poco el Asesino del Origami se había convertido en un gran icono de la muerte a nivel nacional. Mis pistas no eran suficientes. Por suerte, en el último asesinato me destinaron a colaborar con la policía. No me hizo mucha gracia en un principio, pero no estaría mal compartir pruebas. El mismo día desapareció un nuevo niño, Shaun Mars. Claro, el estúpido de Carter decía que no era el asesino, que volvería. Creo que en el fondo, todos sabíamos que era cosa del asesino. Decidí que salvaría a ese niño. Estaba decidido a interrogar hasta la saciedad a su padre. Cuando lo vi, mi deseo de salvar al chico se hizo mayor. No solo estaba en juego su vida, sino también la de su padre. Ese hombre al que no me imaginaba sonriendo. Esa imagen me era imposible de visualizar. Nunca había visto a alguien en un estado tan horrible. Nunca me había sentido tan inútil ante una mirada que pidiese auxilio; ante unos ojos tan rebosantes de dolor, ira, frustración. Tenía que salvar a Shaun. Daba igual lo que tuviese que hacer. No me importaría tener que patearme la ciudad entera. Daba igual todo, todo excepto el tiempo. El agua aumentaba minuto a minuto, en poco tiempo Shaun moriría. Tenía que averiguar quién era el asesino del origami y encargarme de el antes de que pasase algo horrible.

Sentí un sudor frío recorrer desde las sienes hasta el cuello. No había tiempo que perder. A estar horas ya habrían detenido a Mars. En cuanto terminase mi copa iría a ver cómo iban. No quería que el cabrón de Carter le golpease y le acusase de esa forma tan "sutil".

Empecé a tocar una triste melodía en el piano. Poco a poco. Recordaba esta melodía de algo, aunque desconocía de qué. Me gustaba escucharla, y tocarla cuando me sentía tan frustrado. Poco a poco mis dedos danzaron solos sin necesidad de pensar sobre las teclas, y me dejé llevar, dando de vez en cuando sorbos al vodka. En poco tiempo me iría.

* * *

><p>Esto era una pérdida de tiempo. También era un poco mi culpa, ahora tenían más razones para detenerme. Vale, yo también sospechaba que era el asesino, pero aún así. Esto no era justo. Nunca antes había estado en un interrogatorio, pero esto no pintaba bien.<p>

Era de día. Había perdido muchas horas aquí. Tiré una vez más de las esposas que me sujetaban a la mesa. Nada, más dolor. El policía que me vigilaba abrió la puerta e intercambió unas palabras con los dos que entraron ahora. El policía se fue.

Eran los mismos agentes que me interrogaron cuando denuncié la desaparición de Shaun. Recuerdo el nombre de Carter Blake. El tío que no paraba de gritarme. Miré de reojo al otro. No creo que me hubiese dicho su nombre. Era bastante joven, seguro más joven que yo. Miraba a su compañero como preocupado; entonces reparó en mi presencia. Bajé la mirada.

-Señor Mars, soy Norman Jayden, FBI.

No respondí. Me limité a pensar en Shaun. No quería ni imaginar lo que estaría sufriendo mi pequeño.

-No estoy aquí para juzgarte Ethan– dijo con suavidad –. Intento salvar la vida de tu hijo. Todavía tenemos tiempo, pero, se está acabando. Ayúdame Ethan, dime lo que sabes.

Tras decir eso se sentó en una de las dos sillas frente a mí. De nuevo, no respondí. Estaba cansado. Cansado de explicar todo. Qué más da que le dijese lo que sabía o no. Era yo la única persona que podía salvar a Shaun…

-Ethan, estoy intentando ayudarte, sólo quiero entender lo que pasó. Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

Esperó una respuesta por mi parte. Yo no estaba por la labor.

-¡Has perdido Ethan! – se levantó de la silla y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa para mirarme desde encima -. ¡¿Qué ganarías con una víctima más? ¡¿eh?

Volvió a sentarse. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendía? Primero decía que confiase en él y luego me acusaba de esa forma. De verdad que no entendía a este hombre, pero ahora daba igual. Solo importaba que me dejase salir.

-Mira esto Ethan – dijo con una voz más suave, plantando una carpetilla delante de mí - . ¡Mira esto! –abrió la carpeta, mostrándome las fotos de las víctimas – Ocho fotografías, ocho vidas arrancadas.

Su voz se había elevado de nuevo, y se levantó de la silla, para seguir su discurso.

-Ahogadas en la maldita lluvia. ¿Reconoces a este? ¿Eh?

Señaló con el dedo la foto de Shaun.

-Es tu hijo Ethan, es Shaun. Todavía está vivo. Dime algo Ethan... ¡vamos di algo!

Pareció rendirse. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Respiré profundamente, pero no me atreví a mirarle a la cara. No solo me dolían las piernas los brazos, el pecho y la mano, estúpidas pruebas. Sino que también me dolía el corazón. Sentía una presión de culpa y miedo en el pecho. La vergüenza por lo que seguramente había hecho estaba atrancada en mi garganta. Me ardían todas y cada una de las heridas, pero ninguna más que el corazón.

-He secuestrado a mi hijo – me llevé una mano al rostro, Jayden se levantó -. Pero no recuerdo lo que ocurrió.

Ahora si le miraba, intentaba que viese en mí que no mentía. Porque era la pura verdad. Hacía tiempo que perdía la noción del tiempo de esa forma tan extraña. Perdía el conocimiento y no sabía lo que hacía hasta despertar en otro lugar horas más tarde.

-No sé donde está. Pero, la única manera de encontrarlo es dejarme salir de aquí. Soy el único que puede salvarlo.

Jayden se apoyó en la mesa, mirándome. En cierto modo me sentía bien de ver que de verdad se preocupaban por encontrar a mi hijo. No tenía muy buena cara. Tanto en su tono de voz como en el mío era reconocible la angustia y la desesperación.

-Eso no son más que locuras Ethan, no tiene ningún sentido. ¡¿Cómo voy a creer lo que dices?

- Quiero a mi hijo. Quiero a mi hijo – repetí -. Si me dejas aquí, Shaun morirá…

Parpadeó un par de veces. Pero se alejó de la mesa, mirándome. Pude ver en la ventana espejo como su compañero el agente Blake hacía un gesto, seguramente al policía que había tras la ventana. Entonces se acercó a mí.

-El tiempo se acaba Ethan y la verdad, no me importa lo que hiciste. Lo único que quiero saber es dónde has escondido a Shaun.

- No lo sé –dije entre intimidado y enfadado. Este tío se había acercado mucho a mí, de una forma amenazante y su compañero parecía preocupado - , ya le habría salvado si supiese dónde está.

-Vale – se puso de pie y miró alrededor - . Esta es tu última oportunidad Ethan, y esta vez, te sugiero que lo pienses bien antes de contestar. ¿Dónde está Shaun?

- Ya te lo he dicho – no me gustaba nada su tono -. No lo sé.

Sin preaviso se puso recto y me soltó un tortazo.

-Respuesta incorrecta.

- Carter, para.

Jayden intercedió. Pero Blake le encaró.

-Voy a informar de esto – le acusó- .

-Adelante, lárgate de aquí. Me caes mal desde el principio Norman –le echó en cara, señalándole-. ¡Así que lárgate joder!

Norman se alejó de nuevo, pero ya no recuerdo mucho. El empezó a gritar a su compañero, Blake, pero este estaba ocupado golpeándome. Sus golpes me dolían tres veces más de lo que deberían, el dolor de los nuevos se mezclaba con los antiguos. En algún momento del proceso todo se oía lejano hasta que no recuerdo nada más que ver como Norman salía de la habitación. Quise gritarle que me ayudase, pero ya no era yo.

* * *

><p>Salí de la sala de interrogatorios harto. Me sentía mal, mal por Ethan. Era un buen hombre y era inocente. Yo lo sabía. Tenía que encontrar más pistas. Tenía que hacerlo, por él, por Shaun, por mí y por todas las familias de las víctimas.<p>

Caminé furioso hasta mi despacho. Mi asqueroso despacho y al entrar cerré la puerta de golpe, y la pateé. Entonces sentí un mareo. El síndrome de abstinencia, me afectaba demasiado. Moriría si seguía así. Me apoyé en la puerta, me temblaba el cuerpo, estaba sudando y veía todo tan raro… Decidí aguantar. Si me drogaba ahora no podría ayudar a Ethan. Me dejé caer en el suelo. En cuanto se me pasó un poco me senté en el escritorio y me puse las ARI. Tenía que encontrar algo más por donde buscar, estaba estancado y no podía permitirlo cuando faltaba tan poco para que Shaun muriese.

Busqué como loco entre todo lo que tenía, estaba cansado, fatigado, quería descansar, pero no había tiempo para eso. Este caso me estaba afectando demasiado, y tener a Ethan retenido no me ayudaba. No me extraña que no hubiese podido escapar. Tenía sangre y cortes en las piernas y en los antebrazos, También una gran mancha de quemadura y más sangre en la camiseta, a la altura del pecho. Por otra parte, cuando le vi por primera vez no le faltaba ningún dedo. Estoy seguro de que está arriesgando todo por salvarlo. Atraparé al asesino sin ninguna duda, ese enfermo no tiene ningún derecho. Encontré varias pistas. Al fin.

Bien, el coche del asesino era robado. El sospechoso del robo era Jackson Neville, más conocido como Jack el Loco. Un hombre de color, con varios antecedentes. Bien, algo era algo. Tenía que investigarle, pero aún así esas pistas no me ayudarían a liberar de forma legal a Ethan. No importa, me las arreglaré.

Me quité las gafas y las guardé, igual con el guante. Salí decidido del despacho. Blake hablaba con nuestro jefe. Comentaban que se Ethan se estaba haciendo el duro, como todos. Me daban ganas de defenderlo, pero no podía. Caminé hacia la sala de interrogatorios algo más deprisa, me preocupaba eso de que se hubiera quedado inconsciente.

Al entrar vi a Mars en el suelo, me acerqué al guardia.

-Déjanos solos.

-Pero el teniente Blake dijo que…

- Por favor – le corté al indeciso agente, era evidente que tenía miedo al imbécil de Carter-. Déjanos solos.

-Bien, estaré en la puerta por si necesita algo.

Sin más salió. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse me agaché rápidamente para ayudar a incorporarse a Ethan.

-Dios, ¿estás bien Ethan?

Forcejeó un par de veces para zafarse de las esposas, luego se dejó ayudar. Le senté de nuevo en la silla.

-Tengo que salir de aquí..

Fue lo primero que dijo, y lo dijo con tanta confianza que la idea me gustó. Odiaba verle así. Ethan es uno de esos hombres que parecen alegres por naturaleza, pero que la vida que les toca puede transformar su comportamiento, hacer de su vida un sin sentido horrible y desastroso. Sentía amargura, esa era la palabra. Me molestaba tanto verle sufrir, aparte de lo que estaba pasando, sin su hijo, sin nadie que le ayudase. El mundo había decidido no confiar en un hombre bueno, había decidido culparle de su propia desgracia, y ya que estaban, también de la de familias que tuvieron la misma suerte que él. Era injusto y me dolía.

-Tengo que salvar a Shaun…

Su voz era inestable, pero hablaba en serio.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Dije firme. Salí de la sala y fui disimuladamente a la habitación contigua. A través del espejo podía ver a Ethan. Me preguntaba por qué no lloraba. Se estaba aguantando todo sentimiento para no derrumbarse y abandonar. Eso me gustaba y era digno de admiración, pero me entristecía demasiado. Pulsé el botón del micro y pude escuchar el eco de mi voz en la sala donde se encontraba Ethan con el guardia de nuevo a su lado.

-Gary, puedes tomarte un descanso, yo me encargo de vigilarlo.

- ¿Seguro? – Le escuché decir- La verdad es que me estaba meando. Si necesitas ajustar las esposas las llaves están en mi mesa.

Sin más que decir salió de la sala. Esperé unos segundos para salir yo también. Antes de salir apagué la cámara de vídeo.

Una vez fuera de la sala hice una pausa para "atarme los cordones" aprovechando la silla de Gary, que estaba al lado del escritorio de Blake. Al levantarme cogí la llave y la guardé disimuladamente. Volví a entrar a la sala de la cámara y cogí un chubasquero de policía que alguien había dejado por suerte en la silla. Salí despacio y entré de nuevo en la sala donde se encontraba Ethan Mars.

Dejé el chubasquero en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba Ethan y abrí las esposas.

-Ya está, eres libre.

Me separé un poco, mientras él se acariciaba la muñeca. Cogí la prenda.

-Toma ponte esto – se levantó de inmediato-. Se están tomando un descanso; si te das prisa podrás escabullirte sin que se den cuenta. Ve directamente a la salida, no te pares, no hables, ni siquiera pienses, solo camina.

- No sé qué decir.

Dijo tras ponérselo. Me miró antes de salir mientras se colocaba la capucha.

-Di que vas a salvar a tu hijo.

Estaba nervioso. Me temblaba el pulso, si me pillaban sería mi final, pero si le encerrábamos habría menos posibilidades aún de encontrar a Shaun. Yo confiaba en este hombre.

Hizo un intento de sonreír y entonces llevó su mano derecha a mi rostro. Me asusté un poco de forma inconsciente, pero lo único que hizo fue acariciarme la mejilla, pasando los dedos sutilmente bajo el ojo derecho. Cerré los ojos involuntariamente, por la caricia, cuando los abrí me mostró sus dedos, ahora manchados de sangre.

-Ten cuidado Jayden.

Hice una mueca, ni sabía lo que me pasaba, pero era mejor que no lo supiese, ahora no había tiempo para mí. Salió de la habitación. Me di la vuelta y miré mi reflejo en el espejo, un hilo de sangre ahora un poco corrida bajaba por mis pómulos. Negué con la cabeza mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarme. Tendría que dejar todo como estaba. Salí de la sala y vi como Mars cojeaba hacia la salida. Una vez fuera solté el aire que llevaba reteniendo un buen rato.

-Espero no arrepentirme…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de The Origami Blues. Es mi primer fic de Heavy Rain y también el primero que subo por lo que perdón si algo está mal. <strong>

**Espero reviews, aunque sea para decirme que no os gusta.**

**Saludos! Luc-x**


End file.
